Argento Caden
Argento Caden '''is a student of Haven Academy in team VLCN, and partner of Naeva Tacitus Background Argento was born in Atlas, the son of Atlesian scientist working for the SDC. By poor luck, he was born with type-1 Osteogenesis Imperfecta (commonly known as brittle bone disease) however his parents connections and moderate financial standing were sufficient to ensure he was well cared for medically throughout his life, up until the age of 13 when he was outfitted with an exoskeletal support system, and upon his insistence they allowed him to travel abroad to Mistral where he attended Haven Academy for four years in preparation for a career as a huntsman. While there, he augmented his simple medical brace into a much more rugged combat-friendly model with improved ability to absorb impacts, developing the newly christened Fictus Corpus alongside a portable rail-gun by the name of Ballistarium. Argento enrolled in Haven Academy, passing the theoretical exam with flying colors and skimming by the combat tests by luck and quick thinking. During initiation, he was paired with Naeva Tacitus and placed on team VLCN alongside Vidar Falun and Livia Vitrum. During his second year at Beacon his team lead a mission to clear out the tunnels beneath Mountain Glenn and seal them off permanently in response to the breach, during which he was severely injured. As a result of his injury, he underwent extensive surgery to reinforce his skeleton with a wide array of cybernetic implants to brace, reinforce, or otherwise support his skeleton; as well as a few additional features. During a mission, he rescued a young hawk that had seemingly been abandoned, training it to act as his spotter while sniping, and as a remote scout. Personality A very forward but polite individual, Argento tends to speak in a friendly manner, very much enjoying conversation and the avoidance of conflict, this has lead to him being fairly good with using his words. Argento is quite likable and does his best to avoid objectionable behavior, though he has a nasty habit of opening most conversations by hitting on the recipient, he will quickly back away from this if it is unwanted or he does not receive a response. Argento is the most intelligent member of his team and favors strategy games, often taking the role of battle planner for team VLCN while allowing Vidar to issue commands in the field. Appearance Typically keeps his bright silvery hair short, clean, and tidy. His typical attire consists of black sneakers. Light blue jeans, and a belt slung around his hips. With a dark grey polo shirt bearing his symbol on the back, plus sturdy leather bracers. Skills and Equipment Weapons Argento has used two distinct weapons during his training as a Huntsman; the latter of which was built to address concerns that developed during the Battle of Beacon Pre-Battle of Beacon Ballistarium * Type: Revolving Gauss Sniper Rifle * Weapon Derivation: railgun * Design: predominantly silver weapon with glowing teal highlights along the barrel, stock, and scope * Holstered/Inactive Form: large rectangular box, holstered on his back * Formv1: a 5' long sniper rifle. the barrel is a 3' shell encasing a pair of parallel rails; at the base of the rifle, in front of the trigger and grip, is an 8 round revolving cylinder * Features: can manually load specialty rounds too large for the cylinder * Dust Capacity: extensive list of assorted types * Ammunition: * 5X6mm tungsten pellets, some with dust others without. * 5X15mm bundle of steel spokes sealed together by a weak adhesive which disintegrates when the magnetic coils are charged, acting as a spray of highly conductive needles. * 5X15mm oversized tungsten bullets with drilling tip used to punch through armor (added after Battle of Beacon) * 5X15mm lead rod, flattens on impact and hits like a truck without piercing through armor * Usage: Argento is, first and foremost, a sniper. Given he has spent most of his combat training working on marksmanship, he is an extremely skilled sniper, with an effective range of nearly 5 kilometers due to the extremely powerful nature of his primary weapon. weather conditions mean next to nothing, and as long as his hawk Scratchers can fly over a target, his rifle scope will register range and positioning data needed to make a shot. * The standard pellet slugs are used for dropping weaker grimm, and delivering elemental damage * The needle clusters are for team attacks, conducting electricity from two of his teammates weapons. * Lead rods are designed to destroy soft targets without wasting more expensive rounds * Planned/Possible Upgrades: N/A * Notes: Post-Battle of Beacon: Ferrum Luna * Wielder: Argento Caden * Maker/Smith: Argento Caden, Brock Rotguss, Oluja Bogdan * Classification: Modular Gauss Weapons System * Weapon Derivation: a lot of them * Design: Ferrum Luna in configuration 1 strongly resembles the Steyr IWS 2000 anti materiel rifle; main colors are silver, black, and teal. The component modules share this color scheme and resemble typical examples of the weapon class they are modeled after. * Holstered/Inactive Form: module-1 stored folded on left shoulder; module-2 stored folded on right hip, module-3 stored folded on lower back * Module-1 (rifle barrel): single shot grenade launcher similar to the M79 with modernized polymer and alloy construction * Ammo: dust-based canister grenades; explode on impact * Module-2 (rifle grip): magazine-fed SMG for mid-range combat * Ammo: Dust-filled Steel pellets fed in from high-cap magazine * Module-3 (rifle stock): Lochaber axe (collapsable) with lightning dust charged blade * Ammo: Assorted dust batteries * Configuration-1 (modules 1, 2, and 3): single-shot Gauss sniper rifle with extreme range and high piercing power * Ammo: tungsten darts, flechette bundles, lead rod * Configuration-2 (modules 1 and 2): triple barrel shotgun (triangle barrel configuration); fires three slugs rather than a spray of pellets * Ammo: 50 caliber steel slugs * Configuration-3 (modules 2 and 3): assault rifle with high rate of fire for short-mid range combat * Ammo: Same as SMG; higher power and fire rate * Configuration-4: modules 1 and 3: gauss operated light mortar * Ammo: same as grenade launcher; better range and stability * Features: scope for rifle, mortar, and grenade launcher configurations can be wirelessly linked to telemetry package carried by his pet hawk, Scratchers. * Usage: While he originally specialized as a sniper, Argento realized he was effectively defenseless in close range if separated from his team in the field; as such Ferrum Luna is designed to be incredibly flexible through use of a modular assembly system and variable ammo. While he is still getting used to the modularity of the system, it has thus far proved viable in field tests. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: improve reliability of mechanical components, assorted tweaking and fine-tuning * Notes: Ferrum Luna is Latin, meaning Steel Moon. Semblance * Silvertongue * User: Argento Caden * Visual effect: none * Type:Psychic * Purpose: Utility * Range: short * Other limitations: cannot force someone to do something they would not normally do, ineffective if the user is unable to speak effectively * Active ability(s) (if any): users aura provides a memetic undertone to their voice that makes their words more agreeable * Notes: In DnD terms, would serve as a +10 to diplomacy, bluff, and intimidate. Pet: '''Pets * Name: Scratchers * Species: sharp-shinned hawk * Appearance: blue-grey with dark grey and reddish-orange bars across his chest. very small, rounded head. * Accessories: chest-mounted camera connected wirelessly to Argento's sniper rifle, sending real-time data to act as a spotters scope * Behavior: slow to trust humans, very lively and doesn't like to be caged. * Likes: hunting rodents and other small prey, * Dislikes: being in a cage for extended periods * Attack(s): N/A * Additional notes: none Trivia *Argento comes from Argentum, the Latin term for silver. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959